Lolibyed
Lolibyed, formerly Marian Tabloid Voldavodo, (1983-) is the founder of the Newton Town Chickcare Center and a famous acrobat. She has an business degree, a teaching degree and a babysitting degree, all obtained from prestigious university Penguin University. A distant relative of the Douza Family, she is famous for her appearance in the Ekslon Show in 2001. Background and Childhood Marian was born sometime in 1983, in a hospital located in current Trans-Antarctica. Her father was Charles Voldavodo, a Northern Kanta Penguin, while her mother was Annie Mashochova, a Southern Kanta Penguin. She had no siblings and constantly tried acrobatics. Seeing her talent, her parents brought her to the Khanz Penguins colony to study acrobatics for a year. Following that, she returned home and studied in an average school. Marian's father was the owner of a tabloid company, thus explaining her middle name. Her mother, however, was a busker, and worked in the streets from day to night. Her grandparents were in PreTerra and only had once a month to visit them. She usually spent her time by training in acrobatics and reading books, particularly on chicks. University Years Marian attended Penguin University at the age of 16, 1999. She studied for a performing arts degree in the first place. However, two incidents changed her fate. The first was when the nearby childcare center (it was said to have been closed in 2008) needed a facilitator as they were low on manpower. Seeking for money to pay off her education fees, Marian helped out and realized she liked helping chicks. It was considerably a 'break from the university'. The second was when she was offered to guide several 5th graders around the area, and this further improved her relation with chicks. In a statement, she said: She graduated the same year, and was given two choices: to become an acrobat, or to become a babysitter. She claimed that she 'walked on both the grass between the two paths and the babysitter path', meaning that she chose to become a babysitter but also practiced acrobatics. Career Starts Marian applied for a name change to Lolibyed sometime in November 1999. She, along with Mel, a friend of hers, set up the L.M. Chickcare Center in Shiverpool, where both hoped to earn good money. Lolibyed also performed in three acrobatic performances held in Shiverpool in 2000, having signed a contract with a circus for a year. The L.M. Chickcare Center did not prosper despite being the only chickcare center in Shiverpool at the time. In 2001, when the USA was formed, the chickcare center received heavy competition from competing start-up centers, with efficient prices half the price of theirs. They suffered financial losses, and eventually moved to Newton Town in February 2002. In April, Lolibyed was given an offer to be on the Eklson Show to present her acrobatic talent. She agreed and eventually went on. Her episode was slated to premiere in August, although the show's producers had to shift it to September after ABC had to increase episodes for a programme made by them. Praises were sent to Lolibyed, along with an increase of customers. Category:Characters